Jellal vs Jura: Grand Magic Games
by WithinTheMadness
Summary: My first posted FanFic. This is how I imagine 'Mystogan' vs Jura in the GMG could and should have gone.


Jura vs 'Mystogan'

The announcer resounds over the lacrima speakers, "And finally, it's the last round of the day: Lamia Scale vs Fairy Tail B! The contenders? Jura Neekis of Lamia scale, vs Mystogan of Fairy Tail B!" The crowd goes wild, with cries of support for both fighters. The enigma of Mystogan, his true identity known to few, appears out of the tunnel to jeers and cheers. He stands solemn, ignoring the crowd as he gazes across the arena to the opposing tunnel, awaiting his opponent.

Erza, incredulous at the pairing, watches as the 5th Wizard Saint, the man known as the most powerful human in Fiore, enters the arena with thundering steps. "Jellal, against Jura of all people. How did this come to be?"

Gajeel, his normal scowl gone from his face, questions Mirajane and Laxus, "Is he really this strong?" Mirajane answers, in shock of who Jellal's opponent is, "He is. It's no guarantee that Erza and I together could even beat him." Laxus, standing silently nearby, lightly nods his agreement. Gajeel turns his attention back to the field, silently contemplating the impending battle.

Meanwhile, the two opponents meet in the middle of the arena, greeting and taking measure of the other. "Personally, I hope Fairy Tail puts up a good show. Our master is too troublesome for me to lose. I'll show no mercy" Jura states, grinning confidently to his opponent.

Jellal, in his guise as Mystogan, responds only with "Neither will I." I cannot lose, he thinks to himself, as he and Jura move to opposite ends of the arena. Gazing up to his comrades, reminding himself of the trust and faith placed in him. I represent Fairy Tail, I must WIN!

The rest of Fairy Tail looks on. Mavis, the 1st Master of Fairy Tail, looks on in concern. Makorov, the 3rd and 6th Master, reassures her: "Have faith in him, 1st. He also once held the title of Wizard Saint. He will not go down easily. He may even win."

"Be careful," Erza whispers silently.

Ultear and Meredy look on through a lacrima. "Wait! Jellal is FIGHTING?" Ultear exclaims in surprise.

"He won't give himself away, will he?" Meredy asks worriedly.

"I hope not", Ultear responds. "Just because he's in front of Erza doesn't mean he should be showing off."

"Jura vs Mystogan, fight begin… NOW!" The gong strikes home, its call ringing across the stadium.

Jellal streaks across the arena at Jura. Composed, Jura crosses his body with two fingers, "Stone Pillars!" Massive pillars shoot out of the ground, Mystogan leaping from one to the other to avoid being hit. Raising his arm vertical, Jura responds "Stone Javelin!" Jellal dodges several before being struck, bouncing around and crashing to the ground.

Jura smirks, until realizing Mystogan's 5 staves were surrounding him. "5 Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!" A massive pillar of light shoots out of the ground, enveloping Jura.

Cries of wonder and astonishment arise from the crowd. "So, he's using Mystogan's magic?" Laxus asks curiously.

"Skillful, isn't he?" Mirajane answers.

"JURA!" Sherria cries out from Team Lamia Scale.

"Don't worry," Lyon replies calmly. "I truly believe Jura is the #1 mage in all Fiore."

As if to prove it, a giant fist flies out of the column of light. "Giant Rock Fist!" Jura exclaims. The massive fist flies at 'Mystogan'. "3 Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!" Jellal cries out. The fist diverts back at Jura. He grins, "Nagmani!" and sends it flying back, striking 'Mystogan'.

"He sent it back?!"

"He's a monster!"

"He truly is a Wizard Saint."

Jellal, landing on his feet, thinks to himself, "As expected, I won't be able to win using borrowed magic alone. So be it" Crossing his arms before him, his eyes glow red "METEOR!" He launches forward, flying across the arena.

"It's him!" Jura, in shock, realizes who 'Mystogan' really is.

"He's so fast!" Jet exclaims.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura responds, but Jellal casually moves around, striking Jura, knocking him off-balance. "Ricochet!" Rocks fly at Jellal sending him crashing to the ground again.

"Ha, I finished in time" Jellal groans, looking at the sky. Jura looks up at the celestial arrangement in the sky.

"When did he do that?" "A magical array in the sky?" "Was he doing that while dodge attacks?" Various shocks and amazement come from both teams.

"Be judged by the seven stars: Grand Chariot!" Seven bolts of light rocket towards Jura.

"Stone Fortress!" Jura defends himself, smiling in self-confirmation. -So, were you honest with Makarov about your identity?- He asks Jellal through thought magic. -I see your identity for who you are, Jellal, former Wizard Saint.-

-For the sake of Fairy Tail, I must win!- Jellal responds.

-Ah, I see. Very well, then we shall battle as men, you and I. On our honor as Wizard Saints- Jura answers.

-Yes, we shall.- Jellal brings both index and middle fingers to his lips in a crest, "8 Layer Magic Circle: Construct!" Eight magical circles form in a cube in the sky. "Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" He shouts, touching his left hand to the ground, the other vertical behind him. Each stave shoots up a column of light to the skies, darkening as a massive meteor appears out of the clouds.

Ultear, in shock, stares agape, "He's using Copy Cat magic to disguise his own Heavenly Body magic. Incredible."

Jura stands smirking. "Using stone against an Earth Mage? Foolish. Mount Aso!" Jura punches the ground, launching a massive rock column straight at the meteor coming out of the sky.

"Feel the wrath of the heavens, Meteor Storm: Bolide!" The meteor shatters as Jura's column strikes it, thousands of flaming stones aiming straight down showering the arena, incinerating the ground.

The announcers cry out, "He's melting the earth, making Jura's rock magic nearly unusable! Amazing!"

-Impressive Jellal, you truly are worthy of the Wizard's Saints title. But mere fire will not stop me!- "Earthquake!" Jura smashes his foot into the melting ground, shaking the entire area. Thrusting his fists forward, he pulls them apart, the ground cracking underneath.

"The ground is opening up! He's sending the melted rock into the chasm below!"

Jellal, still in meteor form, streaks across the area, retrieving the staves and repositioning them, 2 on each side of the chasm. "5 Sided Pyramid, Yonaguni!" The 5th stave moves itself into the center of the chasm. "4 Layered Magic Pyramid: Abyss!" Black lights connect the staves, forming an ominous pyramid in the center. The arena grinds to a halt, fracturing between the two opposing magics.

"Did Mystogan really know Negative Magic? He must have been more powerful than anyone realized" Erza whispers incredulously.

"Pretty impressive for someone who wasn't born with magic" Gray states, watching in awe.

"Impressive indeed. You're giving me quite the workout. Stonehedge!" Jura enters an Ironhorse stance as several pillars appear out of the now reformed arena, surrounding Jellal. "Iron Rock Cage!" The pillars crash into each other, forming a solid cage.

"8 Layer Magic Circle: Construct!" Jura hears from behind him.

"What! How did you..." He turns in surprise

Jellal, darting around in Meteor, places the last stave. "Firestorm!" The entire arena erupts in a column of fire.

"Now we're talking!" Natsu shouts out, standing on the ledge. "You show him what fire magic is made of!"

-It's a shame you cannot use your true power here, Jellal- Jura says through thought magic. -This attack may have defeated me if it wasn't borrowed from another.- As the firestorm subsides, the lone rock formation remaining in the arena collapses into the flaming ground, revealing an uninjured Jura.

"I was lucky to get my Rock Capsule off to protect me. Very impressive. It's time to end this." He presses his hands together as if in prayer, then launches forward directly at Jellal, who dodges at the last moment. The two titans of the arena dancing around each other: Jura, with his massive and powerful attacks, just missing Jellal at every turn. Jellal, his retaliations having no effect on the #5 Wizard Saint. Jura suddenly twists "Giant Rock Fist!" It strikes Jellal square, sending him careening across the arena, skidding to a halt. "Two Layer Magic Circle: Collapse!" The two circles form vertically, collapsing the molten arena into Jura.

"Shockwave!" Jura punches spread-eagle both collapsing walls, sending them into the sides of the arena. "Gaia's Prayer!" As he clasps his hands together, two massive stone hands grab Jellal from the arena floor. "You have been an honorable opponent, under the circumstances. A shame this must end."

Struggling to get free, Jellal smiles "It's not over yet. 9 Layer Magic Circle: Hellfire!" A high-pitched shriek resounds through the arena, causing most to cover their ears. Jura struggles to concentrate as flames spark from the cracked arena floor, slowly melting the arena rapidly, boiling the earthen hands. "May the sins of my past redeem my future, Heaven's Gate!" The darkened skies part as rays of light hit the arena.

Jura, momentarily confused, realized he was being lifted off the ground by the light. "What is this?" He growls. "Stone Anchor!" A snakelike rock reaches out and grabs his leg, pulling him back to the earth with a solid thud as Jellal escapes the stone's hold. Seeing the entire arena floor once again bubbling as if molten lava, Jura smiles at his opponent. "Let me show you something I learned from a former opponent, years ago." His body slowly descends into the earth until vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" The announcers ask.

Jellal, apprehensive, looks around. Suddenly, a molten hand reaches out from the ground at him. "Got you!" Jura exclaims, his head coming from the ground. Jellal turns in surprise, his form vanishing as the hand grabs his leg. "What the…?" Jura asks aloud.

"You're not the only one with vanishing acts, Jura." He turns to see Jellal across the arena, reappearing. "8 Layer Magic Circle: Construct!" The cube reforms in the sky. "Be cleansed by tears of the sky, Izanagi!" Bolts of icy water rains from the sky, hardening the molten earth around Jura.

"Why would he harden the ground? He's giving Jura the advantage" Levy asks in confusion.

"He's not hardening the earth," Makarov answers. "He's freezing Jura in place. Look."

Jura, attempting to remove himself from the now hardened ground, is slowly encased in ice.

"Amazing! Look my love, look at how well water and ice mix together. Together they can do anything!" Juvia exclaims towards Gray, who ignores her as usual. Juvia is downtrodden.

"I don't believe it! It looks as if Jura the Wizard Saint has been defeated! Is it possible! He's not moving at all!" The announcers cry ecstatically.

As if in defiance, the ground suddenly erupts into a giant crater, Jura standing freely in the center.

"Using borrowed magic, he is clearly outmatched. Still, it's impressive how long he's lasted" Laxus remarks, watching the battle arms folded.

"I wonder who would win if Jellal was using his own magic" Mirajane responds, watching in wonder. "He was the youngest ever Wizard Saint. Who knows how strong he really is."

"That Jura is a real monster. It's hard to imagine anyone on his level if you ask me" Gajeel chimes in.

"Very clever, I was not expecting that. You caught me off guard" Jura says to Jellal, straightening. "You're quite inventive."

"I've had to make this up as I go, you're a difficult opponent" Jellal retorts, panting lightly.

"Then I'll up the ante" Jura says, posturing in the Iron Horse stance again. Stretching his left hand out vertically towards Jellal, he pounds the top of his right sideways into his palm.

"No, he can't be" Gray exclaims in shock, leaning over the railing in shock. "That's a similar form to what I use!"

"Earth Make: Shachihoko!" A monstrous stone fish forms in the earth, its fins moving through the ground. It pounces out onto the arena, with head and paws of a tiger, each paw with fins on the legs. It roars at Jellal, who stares in shock.

"I don't believe my eyes! Jura just created a creature using Earth Magic! Yajima, have you ever seen such a thing?" Lola asks his cohost excitedly.

"I have always believed it to be theoretically possible, but no, I have not personally seen it myself" Yajima answers stoically.

The tiger-fish lunges at Jellal, who dodges it only to watch it disappear into the earth. He looks around worriedly, jumping sideways as the ground moves under him, the creature lunging out again. He is suddenly struck by a massive fist, being hurled into the arena wall as Jura smiles. Jellal activates meteor again, dodging punches from both Jura and moving his staves.

He suddenly turns, dodging yet another attack, "7 Layer Magic Circle: Starlight!" A column of magic circles rises out of the ground, as Jellal continues to dodge attacks. "Be judged by the seven stars, Grand Chariot!"

Jura looks up in surprise, seeing the familiar constellation formed in the sky. "Again? Stone Fortress!" A protective barrier rises above Jura.

Suddenly, as in response to Jura's barrier, the seven circles changed position, aligning with the constellation. The lightning from the Grand Chariot hit the seven circles individually and vanishing.

"What is going on? He negated his own attack with his first spell!" the announcer cries out wildly.

"No, I know Jellal. He's planning something" Erza adds, watching in worry.

Jellal moves across the arena from Jura, one stave in his hands spinning in a circular fashion as the tiger-fish comes charging at him "First Level Magic Circle: Resonance!" A magic circle appears in front of Jellal, facing Jura. Jellal rears back and lunges the stave in Jura's direction. A massive lightning bolts flies out of the circle, crashing through the tiger-fish shattering it instantly, and hurling straight at Jura. He raises his Iron Rock Wall, but the bolt blasts through it, striking Jura fully, launching him into the arena wall, then collapsing to the ground

"I don't believe it! Jura is down! Jura has hit the ground!" The announcer exclaims in amazement.

"He charged up that last attack by using Grand Chariot, absorbing it into his Starlight, then focused all of that power into a single blast, taking out both the creature and castor at once. Very clever" Mavis thinks aloud, watching excitedly.

Jellal, panting heavily now, watches as Jura slowly gets to his feet. "I have not felt an attack that strong in a long time" Jura groans lightly. "That was very impressive of you." Entering Iron Horse Stance again, "but it's not enough to defeat me! Earth Make: Ryu!" Jellal activates Meteor again, dodging the ground erupting under him, a gigantic earth dragon emerging from the ground. He darts across the sky, landing on the arena wall, jumping from side to side as Jura watches, his dragon trying to catch him.

"Mystogan is forming another constellation, but something altogether different! What could he be doing!" The announcer shouts, nearly falling out of the box.

Jellal lands on the ground, "I've finished" he pants, barely standing, 15 signs hovering in the sky above. "3 Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Water!" The three circles appear again, facing the heavens.

"You are sadly mistaken if you think that will deflect my dragon" Jura grins, commanding his dragon to attack Jellal. "Volcanic fortress!" A mountainous form rises above Jura, its shadow falling across most of the arena.

"By the fury of a thousand suns, the heavens condemn you: Phoenix Falls!" Each of the 15 signs suddenly form into one, a massive phoenix, hurling towards the earth. The staves start moving in a synchronized circle, the circles glowing brighter with each passing moment as Jellal turns his hands in a similar fashion, speeding the turns at each moment.

Jura, understanding creasing his face, attacks first, launching his stone javelins at the massive fireball hurling towards Jellal. "Impossible!" he cries, each javelin melting as it hits, not slowing the phoenix. Crashing into the ground, the phoenix suddenly changes direction, reflecting off of the Mirror Water spell straight at Jura right as the stone dragon lunges at Jellal.

Bwaaaaaaaaaaang!

Both attacks halt, moments from their targets, dissipating into the ether. Both Jellal and Jura look surprised

"It's over! A battle for the ages ends in a draw! Team Fairy Tail B and Team Lamia Scale are both awarded 5 points! Incredible!"

Both combatants move to the center of the arena, slowly. They shake hands, "You know, I'm not sure I would have survived that" Jura states in congratulations. "You were indeed a worthy opponent. I look forward to our rematch."

"Yes, you were formidable indeed. I shall prepare myself for the next time" Jellal answers, holding his side. "Although, I'm not sure how I survived this one."

The crowd erupts in cheers for both fighters as they return to their respective sides of the arena

"That's all for today's events folks! We look forward to tomorrow's action!"

"Yes, I only hope it's as exciting as today's was" Yajima adds stoically, the crowd continuing to cheer.


End file.
